


Anything You Need

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, sugar daddy erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a problem student and constantly gets in trouble at school. At home, things are not much better. After running off to avoid confrontation with his parents, Eren ends up meeting a charismatic stranger... and going home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Well this started out as a drabble but the idea of it is too much to let go. Have gotten requests to write more, so here we go. This is the original drabble that sparked an AU fic where Erwin is Eren's sugar daddy and life in general is just scandalous. Taking requests for scenes to add to the fic, you can find me on tumblr at slutty-eren.tumblr.com !

Eren made his way home late, detentions after school being almost routine now. In fact his parents were generally surprised if he did come home on time with Mikasa. Graduation was much too close for him to give a shit anymore about behaving in class or trying for better grades, so he didn’t. But of course, although they expected it by now, his parents still berated him for it. No sooner had he walked through the door and dropped his keys had his mother started on him.  
  
“That’s the third time this week Eren honestly I don’t understand how this keeps happening.” She shouted from the kitchen. His father sat at the table reading quietly, and shot him a less than amused look. Eren rolled his eyes and made his way to his room without responding. There was nothing to explain, he got into fights. His grades were shit. People talked shit about him so he talked shit back. He planned on spending the rest of the night shut up in his room, but his mother had other plans and caught his arm.  
  
“No you don’t Eren. You are not locking yourself in your room, you are going to sit down and explain yourself.”  
  
“What is there to explain? Okay, yes mom. I got in a fight. Is that what you want to hear?” He wrenched his arm from her grip, raising his voice. “He called me a faggot so I punched him. Does that make you feel better? What do you want me to do! Sit there and accept it? Act like it doesn’t bother me? I’m so tired of dealing with this shit and all I come home to is more of it.” Not that Eren spent much of his time home anyway. But what he did when he left the house at night…well, they never needed to know about that. He dropped his bag and made his way to the door again, hell-bent on escaping this one way or another. His father caught his arm this time as he reached for the door.  
  
“Eren, calm down. We’re just trying to figure out what’s going on so we can help you.” The words fell on deaf ears as Eren yanked the door open, grabbing his keys before slamming it shut behind him and running. He had nowhere to go, although he thought about calling Armin to see if he could crash there. Anywhere was better than the inside of that house. He ran until he was panting, resting his hands on his knees and sucking in deep breaths as he took in his surroundings.  
  
The street was pretty empty although he was surrounded by shops and restaurants. Living in this small town had always been a blessing and a curse. Nothing was ever far away, so it was easy for him to get out and go wherever he wanted. However people were never too far either, and Eren cursed his luck as he stalked down a side street to avoid the jackasses he spotted going into one of the stores. At school he couldn’t avoid confrontation, but he would rather not get into it out here on the street. He stopped to lean against the side of the building, fumbling in his pockets for a cigarette. He found one and placed it between his lips as his hands searched his pockets again for a lighter. A door near him opened, and Eren saw the tall man walk out pulling a cigarette from a pack before slipping the rest back in his coat pocket, hand emerging again with a lighter. Eren pulled his own cigarette away from his lips as he approached him.  
  
“Hey man, can I get a light?”  
  
The other took in the boy in front of him. Messy hair, jeans tight and faded. Obviously young. What was he, 16?  
  
“Are you even old enough to be smoking?” He laughed, but brought the lighter up and bent slightly to light them both at the same time, bringing their faces inches apart.  
  
Eren held his gaze as the man backed away. He seemed like a serious person; dressed well, charismatic. The kind of man that attracted the attention of all those in a room with his mere presence. Eren was intrigued.  
  
“Yes, I’m 18. So who are you?” Eren took a long drag from his cigarette, taking in all of his appearance now. His neatly parted hair, blue eyes, and Eren was willing to bet under that coat was a suit and tie. It excited Eren. He wanted him.  
  
“Erwin. Mind telling me your name as well?” Even his deep, rumbling voice and the effortless authority in it added fuel to the fire. Eren smirked.  
  
“Eren.” He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth long enough to let his tongue run along his bottom lip before he wrapped his lips around it again. He noticed the way Erwin’s eyes followed the movement and smiled. Too easy. Then again, Eren never had any problems with these kinds of interactions. He was good with people. Well, people who weren’t total assholes. “So what are you doing here…” He trailed off, looking up at the sign over the door Erwin had come out of. A bar, Eren recognized. This wouldn’t be the first time Eren met someone in front of this place.  
  
“I met a few friends here, but they’ve all left by now. And what about you, Eren? What are you doing here?” Eren liked the way Erwin said his name, smooth and deep and in that commanding tone. Even when he asked him questions, it was less of a request and more of an expectation; that he would get what he wanted. He almost shivered, and it wasn’t because of the cold.  
  
“Nothing. Killing time…bumming lights from hot strangers.” Eren flashed a mischievous grin, begging Erwin to take the bait. Erwin’s eyes lit up but his expression remained impassive.  
  
“Well then, if you’re not busy, Eren, I guess you wouldn’t mind coming with me?”  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
No sooner had the door shut behind them then Erwin had Eren shoved roughly against it, claiming the boy’s mouth with his own. Eren moaned into their kiss, parting his lips and wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist. Hands roamed feverishly over Eren’s body as he shrugged off his jacket, tightening his legs around Erwin to free his arms and pull his shirt off. After their lips parted Erwin moved to mouth over his neck, biting and licking his way to the boy’s ear. Eren gasped as hot breath sent a rush of arousal through him.  
  
“Eren, what do you want?” Those large hands held him up by his thighs, thumbs rubbing circles on his legs as he rolled his hips against Eren’s, pushing him into the door harder. Eren grabbed a handful of that perfect blonde hair and pulled him closer.  
  
“You.”  
  
That was all the permission Erwin needed before he wrapped his hands around Eren’s back, groping his ass as he backed away from the door, carrying the boy easily to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him, pushing Eren onto the bed and shedding his own coat. Eren had been right: crisp black suit and a red tie. He watched with lustful eyes as Erwin took the blazer off, tossing it onto a chair before slowly pulling at the tie. He walked back to the bed, tie hanging loose around his neck as he started undoing each button of his shirt.  
  
“On your stomach, Eren.” This time Eren didn’t try to stop the shudder that ran through his body. He obeyed silently, lifting his hips from the mattress to put his ass on display for the man behind him, although it was still covered by tight denim. Erwin slid the tie off and used it to bind Eren’s hands before reaching to remove the rest of his clothing and free his erection. Erwin stood back to appreciate the sight as he discarded the rest of his own clothing. Eren propped himself up on his elbows and looked at him over his shoulder, practically shaking with anticipation.  
  
Erwin wasted no time, kneeling behind Eren and slicking up his fingers before rubbing at Eren’s entrance that twitched under his touch. He groaned and buried his face in the sheets when Erwin finally sunk the prodding digit in. He stroked Eren’s cock slowly as he stretched him, adding fingers as his moans grew louder. Even after he knew Eren was ready he teased him mercilessly, enjoying the whimpers that fell passed his lips unchecked and the arch in his back whenever Erwin brushed against his prostate.  
  
“Just- shit- just fuck me already, old man!” Eren twisted his fingers in the sheets, biting back moans as he pushed his hips back against Erwin’s hand. Old man? If he had planned on taking his time with the boy that was thrown out the window. He withdrew his fingers, moving forward and nudging the head of his cock against Eren’s slick hole. He leaned down to press his chest down on Eren’s back, pinning him easily with his weight. With his hands free, he let one trail teasingly from Eren’s thigh up his side. The other tugged at his hair until his cheek was against the bed and Erwin could whisper in his ear more easily.  
  
“Old, huh? See if you can say that again when I’m done, Eren.” He watched the way the whisper of his name set lust in the boy’s eyes, made him buck back against him looking for friction. And Erwin gave it to him. He brought his hand up from Eren’s side to seal his mouth shut and buried himself in that tight heat in one clean thrust. Eren cried out, muffled by Erwin’s hand, and tried to tug his arms apart. Erwin released his hair and pinned his wrists down instead as he set a fast pace, hot breath ghosting across Eren’s neck as he fucked him. Eren helplessly writhed under him, powerless to do anything but let Erwin have his way with him. Not that he could complain as Erwin pounded into him again and again, finally moving his hand away from Eren’s mouth to wrap around his neglected cock. Moans and broken cries of pleasure poured from the boy under him as he thrust his hips back to meet Erwin’s then forward into his fist. Erwin bit down on his neck to hide his own sounds, drawing closer to the edge each time he drove his cock deep into Eren. He could tell the kid was coming undone; incoherent pleas of “more” and “yes” breaking up his steady moaning, his body shuddering under Erwin. He came into Erwin’s hand, and Erwin released him to grab his hips, pulling himself deeper and harder into him. He came with Eren’s name on his lips, and slowly released his bruising grip. Eren remained where he was, face down on the bed, as Erwin rolled to his back next to him, sitting up to untie his wrists. He laughed when Eren still didn’t move, still breathing hard.  
  
“Old man, am I?” He got up to clean himself off, leaving Eren. When he returned Eren was finally sitting up, running a hand through his hair. Erwin cleaned him as well, then pulled on a pair of sweats as he watched Eren stumble after his clothes on the floor and clumsily dress himself. It was almost cute. The kid was still at a loss for words as Erwin opened the door for him, seeing him off.  
  
Eren walked away in a daze, still blissed out and feeling the lingering pressure of Erwin’s fingers digging into his hips. As he rounded a corner his thoughts soon shifted, and he dreaded the idea of going home. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Eren felt something. He pulled it out to see that it was a business card, with Erwin’s number on it. He slid the card back in his pocket, smirking as he made the rest of the walk home. At least he had something to look forward to next time he needed to get out.


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has some strange bedroom interests. Eren gets in trouble as usual. But how long can things stay like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the plot thickens like Erwin's dick. Hopefully I can keep it up with the fanservice (requests sent to my blog slutty-eren.tumblr.com may be filled if I can work it out) but otherwise I think I have a pretty firm grasp on where I want this to go? We shall see I suppose. Thanks for reading, you sluts.

“You really are an old man, aren’t you?” Erwin peered over the top of his newspaper at the question, Eren’s head resting in his lap on the couch and his green eyes looking up at him innocently. They would have looked innocent, anyway, had the rest of his face not been twisted up in a cocky smirk. Erwin smacked his face with the back of the paper.  
  
“We can’t all be indifferent little trouble makers, Eren. Speaking of,” he folded the paper and sat it on the table, “how is school?”  
  
“Ugh.” Eren sat up, moving away from him. “Don’t start sounding like my father. I hear enough shit about my grades at home I definitely don’t need it from you, Erwin.” The past few weeks had brought the two of them closer, and Eren wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Erwin had taken care of him –in many ways- but they weren’t really dating. The only thing between them had been sex at first, but somewhere along the line Eren caught himself walking to Erwin’s at the end of the day and just talking; laying on the couch and watching a movie and not having sex, talking about school or why Eren showed up with a black eye and a bloody nose after a fight. Somehow Eren let him in, and he didn’t snap at him when he asked him questions like he would if his parents had done the same. He let that deep, commanding voice reassure him that everything would be fine, and when he was told to do better he actually tried. Why? Eren didn’t see the point, considering all Erwin had to hold over him was their sex life. But that deep, rumbling voice still had the power to make him tremble and follow his every order.  
  
Before Eren could get too far Erwin pulled him down to sit back between his legs and wrapped his arms around Eren’s chest. “Not so fast.” Damn him for whispering in his ear like that. “Tell me.” Damn. It took Eren a moment to remember what the question even was.  
  
“Good. Better. Grades are good.” Well, good by Eren’s standards. Passing. More than he could have said a month ago. Erwin’s hands traveled over his chest as he spoke, forcing short answers out of him. The only reason he was even doing any better was because he knew this would be his reward. It was shitty and he hated it, but it was worth it for Erwin to press his lips against Eren’s neck, humming happily.  
  
“Very good, Eren.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and Eren rolled his eyes at the almost condescending tone in his voice, although his back was to Erwin. He felt the man shifting under him as he pulled something from his pocket.  
  
“Well, I know you’ve been working harder lately to keep me happy, or just to shut me up. Either way, this is for you, Eren.” He handed him the small box and Eren marveled at its weight, curious about what Erwin would want to give him at all. It surprised him, as everything about the man did. Eren opened it and glanced back at Erwin as he pulled the watch out. It was much nicer than anything Eren owned, and he wondered if he would even be able to wear it around without attracting too much attention. The last thing he wanted was for someone to fuck around and break it. He quietly vowed to keep it tucked away unless he was with Erwin. He mumbled his fervent thanks as he turned to kiss him.  
  
He really couldn’t do anything for Erwin, hadn’t done anything for him to deserve this. Bringing his grades up was hardly reason for this, it’s not like it affected Erwin at all whether Eren passed or not. He suddenly felt extremely guilty. As much as he enjoyed being with Erwin, what could this possibly become? They had grown closer, sure, but that didn’t change the fact that this was more or less just sex. No one else knew about them, and they never bothered talking about changing that fact. The watch was heavy in his hand as he mulled over what this even meant. Did Erwin want more out of this than he did? Eren couldn’t completely reject the idea, as the thought of leaving the house that night and never coming back made him even more panicked than the relationship thoughts did. Still, he felt pressured by it. So naturally, Eren couldn’t handle that.  
  
“Erwin, I can’t take this it’s too much. It’s not your job to worry about how I’m doing in school anyway.” He slid the watch back into the box and tried to hand it off, but Erwin kept his arms wrapped snugly around Eren’s waist. He huffed and sat the box down on the table. “I’m leaving it here when I go home.”  
  
“No, you’re not.” Once again his voice made it clear this was not an option. It was softer when he spoke again. “Let me take care of you, Eren. I care about you, aren’t I allowed to do something for you if it makes me happy?” His hot breath teased Eren’s neck as he spoke. He never played fair.  
  
“I…I guess so. But it’s not like I can really return the favor you know.”  
  
“I don’t expect you to. Just humor me, and take the damned watch. I want to see you do better, so just make me proud and that will be enough.” Make him proud. Eren almost snorted. It was like he was trying to sound like a father all over again. Only if Eren’s own father had talked to him like this he probably would have laughed in his face.  
  
“Of course, daddy.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, but he felt Erwin’s arms tighten around him and worried for a second that he had crossed a line or something. When his hands starting roaming over his chest he figured it was actually the opposite. Leave it to this sick bastard to have some fucked up kinks tucked away. Of course Eren was more than willing to entertain any and all of them. “Oh, daddy, I do want to make you proud.” He purred, grinding his ass back into Erwin. Fingers twisted into Eren’s shirt as Erwin’s breath hitched. He could feel him growing harder beneath him and kept up a steady rock of his hips, a devilish grin working its way onto his face at the incomprehensible sounds he was drawing from the man behind him. He lifted himself onto his knees, turning around to straddle Erwin and pushing him against the arm of the couch. He was like putty in Eren’s hands, groaning his name and clutching at his sides with pure lust in his eyes. Eren pulled Erwin’s shirt off and raked his nails down his chest, pushing himself up.  
  
“Don’t move.” He walked the short path to Erwin’s room, digging through the drawer next to his bed only to feel arms circling around his waist. He turned to face him, Erwin’s hands exploring his back and dipping into his jeans to grope his ass. “I thought I said don’t move?”  
  
“You don’t think you’re in charge here, do you?” His voice was rough and left Eren with goose bumps from the raw want in it. Eren decided to play along.  
  
“Of course not, daddy.” He loved the way Erwin’s eyes fluttered shut and his dick twitched against him when Eren said it again. Erwin pushed him down onto the bed, leaving a hot trail of kisses from his mouth down his jaw, and back up his neck to his ear.  
  
“Eren.” He could hear the warning in the growl of his name. He was playing with fire. And he knew it.  
  
“Yes, daddy?”  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
When Eren could move again, Erwin forced the watch onto him before he made his way home. He could get away with staying out ridiculously late, but not coming home would definitely raise too much suspicion. Eren wondered what his parents thought he did when he didn’t come home, or if they worried about it at all. If he thought back, they might have asked once or twice but considering he was now a lost cause in their eyes they probably hadn’t lost any sleep over it. His body felt stiff in the cold night air, and he walked faster with thoughts of his warm bed urging him on.  
  
Luck wouldn’t be on his side as he pushed the door open quietly, noticing the lights still on. His mother came around the corner as he locked the door and dropped his keys.  
  
“Where have you been? You’re never this late, Eren.” She sounded pissed, and he wasn’t sure why.  
  
“It’s not like I have school tomorrow, why does it matter? It’s Friday night. I went out.” He dodged around her, shrugging off his coat as he attempted to head straight for his room.  
  
“Eren. What is that on your wrist? Where did you get that?” Her voice was quiet, but he could almost hear the accusation in it. He hadn’t exactly thought this far ahead, with Erwin wiping all rational thoughts from his head and muttering sweet nothings about how everything would be fine. He could say that all he wanted, but that wouldn’t make it true.  
  
“Nowhere. It doesn’t matter.” Shit. He should’ve known better but it was so late and all he wanted was to lay down and rest his sore muscles and this was the last thing he wanted.  
“Eren, if you stole that, I swear-“  
  
“I didn’t steal it but thanks for thinking I’m a fucking criminal, on top of everything else I’m sure you think about me! Thanks, mom.” His door slammed behind him and he sank onto his bed, tearing the watch off and dropping it next to him.  
  
He obviously couldn’t sweep this entire thing with Erwin – whatever it was – under the rug forever. That wouldn’t stop him from putting it off for as long as he could. This was too good a thing for him to give up, and he didn’t intend to. Let her think he stole it. She couldn’t prove it anyway. And what would she do, call the cops on her own son? Let her. As long as he could still see Erwin that seemed like nothing. He hadn’t had the balls to ask him what was really going on between them, but he knew the man cared about him. Much more than he really deserved. And as much as he was sarcastic and flippant with him, Eren cared about him too. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
“Fuck.”


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin starts getting introspective about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez sorry I kind of realize that I am really inconsistent and these are always so short and everything so for anyone reading bless you for actually reading it and enjoying it cause wow.

Love was stupid in Erwin’s opinion. Well it was a lovely idea, but somehow it never seemed to play out quite right. He may have said it a few times, he had been in plenty of relationships, but what did it really mean to tell someone you loved them? Obviously he wasn’t with any of those people anymore, so did that mean he stopped loving them? His feelings were more indifferent if anything, so it was more likely that he had never loved them to begin with. It was always the other that said it first, that confessed their feelings. Somehow Erwin doubted they truly understood their own feelings, or things would be different. Of course he did as expected. He would tell them he loved them, too. He would hold their hand if they wanted. But was that ever what he wanted? Not really. He enjoyed having someone present beside him, having a distraction from reality for a while. That was all. And when they figured that out, they would leave. That was fine by him. Another would replace them before long.  
  
Eren had been one of those replacements. But so far he had been unpredictable, never reacting like Erwin thought he would, never doing the things Erwin expected. For being such an unruly kid he was always so much…softer around Erwin. He listened to him, which was strange. For the little he knew about Eren the one thing he had gathered from his constantly complaining was that Eren generally hated anyone in a position of authority over him. His teachers, his boss before he got fired, even his parents. All he ever did was defy them and then bitch to Erwin about how he hated everything. He didn’t, and Erwin knew that. There were things Eren cared about and he found himself trying to find out what they were, encouraging him to focus on important things and stop brooding over petty things. He had gotten too caught up with trying to ‘figure’ Eren out that the passing of time was hardly noticeable to him. He had grown far too comfortable with the kid’s presence.  
  
There was no routine or schedule to his visits to Erwin’s, and when Erwin found himself waiting expectantly for Eren to come, he even felt hurt that he didn’t show up that night. Or the next. When he did appear at his door again, Erwin had no right to be angry with him. He had no right to, but that didn’t stop him from feeling that way regardless. Eren’s confusion about his foul mood only angered him further. He had thought there was something more going on now, especially the way Eren had started acting around him. Maybe he was scared. Hell, even Erwin was scared. This was the last thing he expected. Eren was what, more than a decade younger than him? What were they thinking, what were they doing?  
  
But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. Even buying little things for Eren to surprise him, it made Erwin happy to see the kid happy. He wanted Eren to be his, and that thought actually terrified him. So he kept his mouth shut, and tried to distract himself on the nights Eren didn’t show up. ‘Distracting himself’ also usually ended with him staring blankly at the television and thinking about Eren. Was he thinking about him, too? He wondered if Eren had gotten into a fight at school, or if his parents were being hard on him again. Maybe he had gotten detention too many times, or his grades had slipped again. It was foolish, since he knew Eren would leave his house whether his parents like it or not, but he couldn’t help himself. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Erwin actually felt lonely. Then he felt ashamed of himself for letting it get this far. Part of him was desperate for it to be more, to do whatever it took to make this last as long as possible. The other, more rational part of him thought that he should end it the next time he saw Eren, and save himself the trouble of falling farther and getting hurt worse than he already would be. No, that wouldn’t do. He wracked his brain for solutions to this ridiculous problem but drew blanks. Everything just sounded absurd and impossible and made him question his sanity.  
  
He should probably get out more instead of sitting on his couch half-paying attention to reruns on TV and pining away over some barely-legal boy.  
  
He should, but he wasn’t going to.  
  
And so on this night he sat in his usual spot, having given up hope that Eren would be visiting him hours ago. The sounds of the cop movie playing drowned out the sounds of rain tapping away at his window, and almost the sounds of tapping at his door too. He looked up confused, then down to where his phone sat on the table in front of him. Usually his friends knew better than to drop by unexpectedly. More urgent knocking brought him out of his thoughts and had him rising to open the door. He finally wrenched it open as the knocking grew even more persistent and found a thoroughly drenched Eren standing before him, one hand still extended where he had been rapping on the door, the other wrapped tightly around his chest as he shivered.  
  
“Hey…” he slowly brought his other arm down to cross his chest with the other.  
  
“Hey? What happened?” Erwin stood aside to let Eren in, looking around outside to see if anyone else was there. “Why did you walk in the rain to come here with no umbrella or anything? Your jacket doesn’t even have a hood on it.”  
  
Eren stood awkwardly in the little entrance, dripping quietly on the floor. “I kind of got kicked out?” At the borderline outraged look on Erwin’s face he held his hands up defensively. “Okay so let me explain first, before you get all pissed off. I went home after school and actually did my homework. Which, I might add, I should get a fucking medal for because that was total bullshit. Don’t even try to tell me that I am going to care about history in the future ‘cause I’m really not. I really do not care about fucking eighteenth century England and I guarantee I never will--” Erwin cleared his throat “Okay yeah so my point, I was doing fine, in my room quiet and everything, but of course my mother just can’t let that happen. Anyway I guess she came in and saw me wearing the watch again.”  
  
Erwin sat Eren on a chair in the kitchen, where the water dripped off of him noisily onto the tile. He nodded, understanding already what had probably happened. Since he gave it to him, Eren generally only wore the watch when he was out or alone, hiding it from his parents after his mother’s initial argument with him over it. He didn’t feel like putting up with endless interrogation that he couldn’t answer, because really there was no nice way to say ‘yes mom, I got it from this older man I am casually having sex with in secret’.  
  
“Well she flipped out again since I won’t tell her where I got it and I obviously couldn’t have bought it myself” he glared up at Erwin “and she started yelling at me again, saying if I couldn’t say where I got it then either I stole it or someone else did, and she wouldn’t leave me alone. So I told her it was none of her business and I guess that pissed her off even more ‘cause she dragged me out of my room and got my dad involved and was just screaming at me, and saying shit like how I’m going nowhere and that if I don’t start getting my shit together I’ll probably end up on the street so I ran out.” By the end of his little speech Eren had curled up in the chair, hugging his arms around himself tighter, staring at the floor. He was still shaking from the cold.  
  
Erwin frowned and told Eren to stay put, grabbing a few towels for him. He hated that this was all so secretive, it made it feel wrong. But Eren wasn’t a minor, he could make these decisions himself. Erwin understood that he was still young and that his parents would probably throw a fit over it, but he couldn’t even say it was from someone he was dating? Then he might have to tell them who it was. How frustrating. Then a few things suddenly dawned on Erwin. For one, Eren had come here when he ran from his house. He could have run to any friend’s house, and although he knew how many enemies Eren had at school he also knew he had a few friends, yet he ran here instead. Second, Erwin realized Eren would be spending the night with him.  
  
This thought in mind, he walked back to the kitchen, handing the towels to Eren who was angrily pressing buttons on his phone, shutting it off and tossing it onto the counter.  
  
“Are you alright, Eren?” Despite how agitated he had been when he got there, Eren seemed to shrink the longer he was there, keeping his arms tight against his body and tucking his chin down against his chest, pulling his legs up onto the chair once he had taken his shoes off. He could act like it didn’t matter all he wanted, but that was his family. It hurt him even if he would deny it. And of course he would deny it.  
  
“Fine. Just cold.” He tried to dry his hair, only managing to tangle his already disheveled hair even further. He looked very much like a child then, pouting with his hair sticking up at all angles and his soaked clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. Erwin ruffled his damp hair affectionately.  
  
“Come on, dry off. I’ll find you something to wear since you ran out completely empty handed.” Erwin left him again, heading to his room and sifted through his drawers. Eren followed and took the clothes with him into the bathroom, hanging his own over the shower. Erwin’s clothes hung from his body loosely, and Erwin liked the way it looked. It made Eren seem smaller, maybe a little more innocent then he was. Although Erwin had to admit if he had to choose between innocent Eren and the pierced freak he was used to, he would definitely take the freak. Just not tonight.  
  
Eren followed Erwin back down the hall to lay across the couch. Resting his head against his chest, Eren looked up at him sheepishly.  
  
“Erwin.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Is it really okay if I stay here?” The uncertainty was almost funny, considering he was already dressed down and twisting his hands in Erwin’s shirt. But Erwin knew it was a product of his fear. He was used to rejection and criticism no matter how tough he acted. Inside he was still an insecure teenager who wanted someone to tell him everything was going to be okay. Erwin hugged Eren closer to him, pressing his face into the boy’s hair.  
  
“Yes, Eren. Of course. As long as you need to.”


	4. What happens next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Eren spends the night at Erwin's for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in control of this anymore I just am the one with the keyboard don't look at me

Waking up, Eren jumped up when he realized he wasn’t alone. His heart pounded against his ribs as he wrenched himself up out of bed, knocking painfully against the table- when had that gotten there?- before he recognized the panicked voice of the man in the bed that didn’t belong to Eren. Oh, that’s right. He had spent the night with Erwin. Breathing heavy to slow down his racing pulse, Eren rubbed the side of his leg where it had collided with the end table. Erwin was sitting upright looking wide eyed and confused. Eren started laughing.  
  
“Sorry uh, forgot where I was.” Erwin looked at the clock and fell back on the bed with a ‘flop’, throwing his arms over his face.  
  
“Eren, get back in bed it’s too early.” His voice was raspy and weary with sleep, and Eren climbed back in beside him happily. With his arm wrapped around Eren again, Erwin fell back asleep in less than a minute, leaving Eren awake listening to his steady breathing. It also left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
Yesterday had been ridiculous, and half of it was a blur in his mind. Fighting with his family wasn’t really news- that happened almost on a daily basis. So why did it get to him like that? He already knew he was a piece of shit, he didn’t need to be reminded of that but it still didn’t make him mad. He couldn’t hate his parents for saying things that were true. The prying about the watch were what forced him out. He didn’t even like wearing it that much if he were honest. It was a little loose around his wrist and heavier than he thought it would be, so it was usually in his way when he was trying to do anything with his hands. But Erwin gave it to him, and that meant something. So even if his parents were shouting about how he was probably wasting his life, his only thought had been that he had to defend the only thing that he really gave a shit about right now. Not the watch, but Erwin. And not that Erwin needed defending, but Eren needed to do something, and it just turned out that “something” meant run to Erwin’s at night in the rain and freeze his ass off just to see him, because fuck no Eren wasn’t going to let anyone say anything about him. Or the things that he gave him, which for whatever stupid reason were basically symbols representing the man himself in Eren’s mind.  
  
Eren groaned and pressed his palms over his eyes. He was definitely fucked. There wouldn’t be an easy way out of this anymore, he couldn’t just leave and never come back and ‘oh it was nice while it lasted thanks for the sex’ like he might have done before. There was more to this now and he was cursing himself for letting it happen yet blessing Erwin for actually treating him like he mattered. That’s probably why he had let it get so far in the first place. Damn, why did he have to be such a little attention whore. The first guy to listen to his shitty whining and bitching and tell him he was proud of him and he turned into an insecure child. Which, by the way, Erwin deserved better than that. Why was he even bothering to put up with all this shit? Disturbing him at work, showing up at his door soaking wet, plus the fact that Eren really _was_ a fuck up like his parents kept telling him he was. Even if Erwin made him feel safe and maybe even a little proud of himself when he made the tiniest bit of progress at school, he wasn’t doing anything for him but being an inconvenience.  
  
Eren moved his hands away from his eyes, rolling onto his side to watch Erwin sleep. He had his life all figured out, had a lot of great shit going for him. Why take the time to tend to little delinquents like Eren when he could be doing, well, _anything_ else? The thought made Eren frown a little. He had let him without even thinking about it last night, always giving in to whatever Eren wanted. But what did Erwin want? When he gave him the watch, he had said that making Eren happy made him happy, but seriously that couldn’t be it. There had to be more to it than that for him to do so much with barely an utter of complaint. Honestly, Eren was a handful and even he knew it. If he were in Erwin’s shoes (or his parents for that matter) he wasn’t sure if he would want to put up with him. They could say anything they wanted about him, but Eren still hated himself more. He wished he could pull his shit together and not be such a disappointment, but after so long of barely making it through and satisfaction at being mediocre, it wasn’t that easy to change. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth, flicking his belly ring absentmindedly.  
  
Thinking about the future wasn’t really something he did often, and suddenly the thoughts were overwhelming. He had been looking forward to getting out of high school, but he hadn’t paid much mind to the fact that something would have to come after that. He had held a few jobs before, but none that lasted long or that gave him enough experience to really matter. Would his parents even let him live at home long after graduating? He was already dead weight as it was, out of school he would have nothing to do but sit at home or, worse, end up out on the street like his mom said he would. College wouldn’t be an option until spring at this point, if he even wanted to go. Like he said: definitely fucked.  
  
Eren rolled out of bed. If he kept laying here he’d just give himself an aneurism or something worrying. He wandered out into the living room, grabbing his phone from the heater in the corner. It had gotten wet last night, so he popped the back off and set it there to hopefully dry out. Snapping the battery back in, he held down the power button until the screen lit up and he plopped down on the couch with a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn’t have to explain the need for a new phone to his parents. Or worse, let Erwin find out and offer to get him a new one, which he probably would. Only one missed call, no voicemail, and a text from Mikasa saying “where r u”. Wow, he felt sooo loved. He typed out a short response to Mikasa, but suddenly the phone blinked out halfway through with a small buzzing sound. He smashed the power button a few times with no results, and tossed the phone on the table. So much for that. He let his head fall against the back of the couch. Maybe if he wasn’t such a shitty person, shitty things wouldn’t happen to him. Eren cracked an eye open to look at the clock in the kitchen. It was still way too early to function. He needed to get his nerves under control before Erwin woke up, so he grabbed the cigarettes off the table and made his way outside. The cold air and the smoke helped clear his mind a little.  
  
  
  
Erwin woke up alone. First that seemed normal, but then he remembered Eren freaking out earlier that morning, and immediately looked around the room. No Eren. Maybe he hadn’t just been startled earlier. The fear that maybe he caught Eren trying to leave before he woke up started to eat at him. Leaving his room, he hit the bathroom before checking the rest of the house. Shoes and coat gone. Erwin wracked his brains for something he might have done wrong, to drive him off. He offered him everything without a second thought and it still wasn’t enough? Even when he probably should have acted like the adult that he was and taken Eren home, he gave him the option to stay with him because he knew that’s what Eren wanted. Maybe he didn’t know what Eren wanted at all. Maybe Erwin was just selfishly projecting his own wishes onto Eren’s actions, even if that’s not what they meant. Pathetic, is what he really was. Sitting in his kitchen drinking coffee alone on a Saturday morning worrying himself over some kid who probably didn’t care as much for him. Of course, it had been all too convenient to think that Eren was running to _him_ , when really any dry place to sleep would probably have been just as fine. He hadn’t even left a note or anything when he left. Oh, but he had left his cell phone. Dragging himself out of the kitchen (and his thoughts) Erwin picked it up off the table, dropping it again when he hit the lock button and nothing happened. Of course, it had gotten drenched and wasn’t working, so Eren probably just ditched it. Too bad Erwin had already shamefully let his hopes up again. He deflated against the couch then, downing the rest of his coffee and reaching for the remote, nearly dropping his now-empty mug when the door burst open.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake.” Eren walked in like nothing had happened at all…Oh wait. Nothing _had_ happened. It was all just in Erwin’s head. He was just being a paranoid and speculative old man. He watched Eren slipping cigarettes back into his pocket, shucking his coat by the door and felt some of the tension leave him. He hadn’t lost him yet. Eren sank into the couch next to him, huddling his shoulders up around his red ears. Erwin couldn’t resist the urge to pull him into his lap and hold him tight, kissing his frozen ears and nose.  
  
“So, your phone?” He gestured to the useless lump on the table after Eren had stopped laughing.  
  
“It’s a goner. Don’t worry about it though. My own fault.” Erwin didn’t push it. He didn’t need to cause more problems for Eren than he already had, so he just nodded.  
  
“Your family might be worried about you. Want to call home?” He offered politely, but he already knew what the answer would be.  
  
“No. I got it to turn on for a minute before it gave up. They’re not worried enough for me to bother calling. Besides, you trying to get rid of me? It’s the weekend I don’t have class or anything.” Eren threaded his fingers behind Erwin’s head.  
  
As much as the thought sent a thrill down Erwin’s spine, he pulled Eren’s hand away, moving him out of his lap to sit next to him. “Listen, Eren.” He stopped there when Eren rolled his eyes. “Is there a problem?”  
  
“The way you say that, ‘listen, Eren’, like this is about to be some serious heart-to-heart. Just get it over with.” He was fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch then, pulling on leg up to his chest and taking a sudden interest in the dirt under his fingernails. He certainly wouldn’t make things easy for Erwin, would he?  
  
“Eren I’m not trying to make this a big deal, but don’t you think we need to talk a little?” Silence from Eren, so Erwin pressed on. “I told you that you could stay here as long as you needed to and I meant that. I care about you Eren, and I want to make you happy. Sometimes I can’t tell if you really want to be here or if it’s just easy for you, but you need to think about it. I don’t think I can just let you come and go whenever you feel like it, Eren. I want more than that now and I need you to be honest with me about what you want.”  
  
Eren had looked up at him during his speech, still twisting his fingers nervously. When Erwin was done, Eren looked down again, thinking. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t as much of a burden as he thought he was. Good to know. There was still a lot he had to figure out on his own, but this was a good start. Looking back up, Eren let himself smile a little.  
  
“Okay.” He climbed back into Erwin’s lap, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
“Okay?” Erwin raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t exactly been expecting a reaction this positive, and it threw him for a minute before his hands were around Eren’s waist and the boy leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay slutty my friends


End file.
